Torch
by candon
Summary: Billy and Mandy have a bit more fun. ;)


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Billy and Mandy just sat on the couch watching TV. Grim had gone out on a job and left the two horny teens alone. Billy could not help but think of the other day when they had sex.

"Billy I have a question for you" said Mandy.

"What is it?" asked Billy.

"When we were younger you used to hide under my bed but now you no longer do it anymore why?" asked Mandy.

"Well there were times I his under there to scare you but eventually into turned into me trying to watch you undress" said Billy.

"So you want to watch me undress, is that a request?" asked Mandy.

Billy nodded a little stunned at how this conversation was going.

"Such a simple thing you could have asked and relived us both of some sexual tension" said Mandy standing up and nudging her shoes off.

"Not to me, i know to ask would be suicide but I still dreamed you would do it because you wanted to show me what I wanted" said Billy.

"But I'm just an ordinary-" "shh. your better then any goddess we have met, your skin is like satin. i know because I've touched you.

As she took hold of her t-shirt, she paused.

I need to do this right" said Mandy.

Releasing her hold on the shirt, she reached behind her and slid both hands under the shirt to unhook her bra. Once it was free, she whipped off both her bra and shirt in one dramatic motion. Billy caught his breath. In the kitchen, he'd been to intent on caressing her to really he did.

She was lush, ripe, tantalizing almost beyond his ability to control himself. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he imagined swirling his tongue over each of her raspberry tipped breast. He would take his time, cup them them in his palms and savor the pebbled texture while she moaned with pleasure.

But Mandy was not content to merely present her treasures for his viewing. No, she had sweet torture in mind. Sliding her hands up her ribcage, she cradled her bounty, lifting and massaging her breast for several long seconds. His cock swelled in response. He clenched his hands, determined not to grab her like some savage. But with each breath, a red haze of lust threatened to overwhelm his control. When she squeezed her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, he nearly came. The effort not to made him groan. Her eyes lit with mischief.

"Am I creating the fantasy you had in mind, Billy?" asked Mandy.

"Mm-hm" mumbled Billy.

Coherent speech had deserted him.

"I'm glad I'm pleasing you" said Mandy.

Slowly moving her hands down her torso, she reached for the fastening on her shorts. She held his gaze as she undid the plastic button and inched the zipper down. He expected her to wiggle out of the shorts once they were loose enough to slide over her hips. But instead she slipped her hand under the elastic of her panties and eased it down, down, until she was pleasuring herself. She moved her hand faster and with with obvious intent as her lips parted and each breath came quicker then the last. Her nipples puckered in response to her ever closer climax.

"Don't come!" gulped Billy.

"Why...not?" gasped Mandy.

"Because...I'll pass out or go insane if I have to wait" said Billy.

Wrenching his Zipper down, he closed the gap between them and pulled her hand from her panties. Pushing her shorts to the floor, he lifted one of her legs from the confining denim. He backed her against the nearest wall. Grasping her sleek bottom in both hands, he lifted her and propped her against the wall. He found her pulsing wet center and surged forward. As he buried his aching cock up to the hilt, he cried out in triumph.

Mandy wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched his shoulders as he began to move. He could have supported her without the extra help, but this allowed him to relax. Once they were both steady, he looked into her eyes.

"How's that?" asked Billy.

For an answer she tightened her pelvic muscles and squeezed his very happy cock. Billy had to close his eyes as he fought off coming.

"Where's your famous stamina I heard so much about!" laughed Mandy.

"You ruined it" said Billy.

He eased back and slide home again.

"So what would you like?" asked Billy

"This..." she gasped as he pulled away and pushed in tight. "This does it"

He began to pump faster. Mandy whimpered and arched her back, allowing him deeper access. At first Mandy said his name, then it turned into a chant, then a wild cry as she came. Her spasms gripping his penis, massaging it relentlessly, coaxing him to pour himself into her with a groan of surrender, he did with one more deep thrust, he erupted. His seed spilling out in a rush.


End file.
